


Green Isn't Your Color

by frozenCinders



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: CSRverse, M/M, back on my bullshit already sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Dolls are being found scattered amongst the files. They are plain and featureless until picked up, at which point they take on the features of the holder's dearest love.How cliche.
Relationships: Lepi/Borbo | Lenore Thaddeus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Green Isn't Your Color

When Lenny first heard of the dolls, his first thought was wondering if it could take an inhuman shape. For example, if someone loved poetry more than anything, would the doll manifest haikus all over it? If someone hated everything but the color blue, would the doll simply turn blue?

Lenny isn't sure what his "dearest love" would be. Maybe it can take from multiple loves, in which case Lenny's doll would probably manifest endless writing and flower patterns. Well, maybe not something so complex. Pictures of books might work rather than limitless words.

The first among the Harbingers to discover a doll was Par, who'd simply picked it up without knowing what it was, and was surprised that it took on the likeness of Reinzi. He hears Par was embarrassed about it when he found out why. That incident causes word to spread among their circle, though-- which Lenny resides just on the edge of.

Lenny's curiosity about the limits of the doll's transformation has him wondering what would happen if Flo held it. Surely, it would catch on fire, wouldn't it? If not, it may just develop a harmless fire pattern all over it. Besides, if it did turn into a person, Flo would be in big trouble with either Ghost Batter or Huaso, wouldn't he? It would most likely only choose one of them, after all.

It would be fun to get him into trouble while playing innocent all the while, but Flo seemed to catch onto that possibility immediately.

"I already know who I love, so I don't need a doll to tell me," he'd claimed.

Unfortunately, it makes too much sense for Lenny to argue with, even if he tries to act clueless. Oh well.

Lenny himself doesn't think he's felt "love" in hundreds of years, so he's curious to see what might happen if he holds one of the dolls. It would be quite boring if it just stayed blank. Well, he's curious to know, regardless; undesirable possibilities have never stopped him from experimenting before.

Now the only problem is finding one. They turn out to be rarer than expected, as after searching twelve different files, Lenny only sees one. It's in the hands of an inhabitant, and it has taken a shape exactly identical to... all the other inhabitants. Well, they can probably tell each other apart. Somehow.

The ideal situation would be to find one on the ground in an isolated area. Try as he might, Lenny can't accidentally stumble upon any of the dolls.

Not on purpose, anyway. It's when he finally gives up after searching almost thirty files over the course of however many days it's been by now that he happens to spot one. It's by the side of his house-- potentially there the entire god damn time. He usually sets his portals directly on the walls of his home without bothering to step outside first, so he didn't see it until he went out to check on his wilting herb garden.

He's so sick of his searching that he picks it up mindlessly, forgetting its purpose. And then he drops it in shock at what it turns into.

Ah. Absorbed in his curiosity, he'd gone a brief period without thinking about him.

"You have the wrong idea," he tells the doll in an act of futility.

That's not the same as actual love, he thinks to himself. Lenny just likes to torment Lepi. He just likes working him up. It just so happens that he can also appreciate the rare moments where Lepi is civil with him. That's just so Lenny can ruin the moment and rile him up again, isn't it?

He supposes... he does like being around him, in that respect. It makes sense that the doll would make such a mistake.

It goes long enough without being touched that Lepi's few features fade away, and the doll becomes blank again. With a fresh mindset, Lenny forces the bitter memory of a person he'd been tricked into loving a long time ago into his head as he picks the doll back up.

It just looks like Lepi again. With an impatient sigh, Lenny forces those memories down into the deepest pit of his mind where they can continue to rot.

"What if I decide to pester someone else, hmmm? Will you take on the appearance of that person?"

The doll, of course, does not respond. Even if it were capable of talking, it hasn't been gifted with a mouth due to its irritating choice of a person to represent.

"What if I told you that I hate everything he represents? Did you not catch that part? Everyone agrees he has a terrible personality, and I have my own reasons for hating his grade. Yet still you insist?"

He's a madman, arguing with an inanimate object out in his yard. At least that status is nothing new to him.

What pisses him off the most is that he already knows Lepi's doll would be of Carbine. He doesn't even try to keep that mindless infatuation of his a secret. He probably sought out one of the dolls as soon as he heard, just so he could pretend to hold her. He doesn't even know her.

But then, how can he criticize Lepi's infatuation when Lenny doesn't even understand his own? He's being relentlessly accused by this stuffed little idiot that Lepi, that _Life,_ is his "dearest love". That's disgusting. Claiming it to Lepi's face to piss him off is funny, but it seems some unseen force took him too seriously.

Whatever. He lets the doll fall back down to the ground and leaves it there to be poked at by curious insects and wild animals. It'll be blank again well before any actual person would be able to find it, so he doesn't even have to worry about being incriminated.

For some reason, his certainty of what a doll in Lepi's hands would look like sours him on the concept of these things even more than the doll's own certainty of who Lenny loves. It doesn't matter. He has better things to do.


End file.
